


Über den Dächern

by aislingde



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Auf dem Dach war er allein, hatte aber auch die Möglichkeit, alles zu beobachten.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand 2007  
> Beta: schnell und zuverlässig: Birgitt.

Langsam atmete Jack Harkness aus. Hier oben bekam er wieder Luft. Unten hatte er das Gefühl gehabt zu ersticken. Allein die fragenden Blicke seines Teams. Es war zu viel gewesen.

Auf dem Dach war er allein, hatte aber auch die Möglichkeit, alles zu beobachten.

Die Plaza unter ihm erstrahlte im vorweihnachtlichen Glanz, die Beleuchtung des großen Weihnachtsbaumes erhellte selbst die sonst dunklen Ecken.

Die Dämmerung hatte bereits eingesetzt und ein Nieselregen reinigte die Luft von allen Abgasen. Es war kalt, doch Jack dachte nicht daran, seinen Mantel zu schließen. Im Gegenteil, er hob den Kopf, um jeden Tropfen aufzufangen.

Sie hatten überlebt. Kein Mitglied seines Teams hatte mehr als die eine oder andere Schramme abbekommen. Auch wenn es für Tosh knapp gewesen war.

 

Ein leises Geräusch machte Jack darauf aufmerksam, dass er sich das Dach nicht nur mit Tauben teilte. Jemand war hochgekommen, um ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Es gab nur eine, die sich jetzt traute hochzukommen.

Als Gwen sich neben Jack stellte, brauchte er sie nicht anzusehen, um zu wissen, dass ihr kalt war und sie den Kragen ihrer Jacke hochgeschlagen hatte.

Eine ganze Weile standen sie nebeneinander. Jack genoss die Stille, die zwischen ihnen herrschte, während er fühlen konnte, dass Gwen immer unruhiger wurde.

"Wie hältst du das aus?", platzte es nach fast einer halben Stunde aus ihr heraus, dabei klapperten ihre Zähne.

Jack überlegte.

"Gewohnheit, ab und an ein wenig Abstand und das Wissen, dass unsere Arbeit wichtig ist. Und was ist mit dir?"

Gwen zuckte mit den Achseln.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Manchmal gibt es Momente, in denen ich alles für einen Albtraum halte. Irgendwann werde ich aufwachen, in meinem Bett liegen und feststellen, dass Rhys leise schnarchend neben mir liegt." Gwen hielt inne, das Klappern ihrer Zähne übertönte alles andere, dann sprach sie weiter. "Ansonsten denke ich, dass es die Verantwortung ist, die mich durchhalten lässt. Wenn wir nicht wären, dann würde zumindest Cardiff überrannt. Die Menschen hier brauchen uns."

Jack blickte auf dem Weihnachtsbaum. Er strahle in der Dunkelheit und schien ein wenig Wärme abzugeben.

"Glaubst du an Gott?"

Jack staunte über seine eigene Frage. Er wusste nicht, woher sie kam. Als er Gwen ansah, bemerkte er ihre Unsicherheit. Er lächelte und reichte ihr die Hand. Ein verzagtes Lächeln war die Antwort und Gwen berührte fast schon zögernd seine Finger. Jack zog sie an sich, damit er ihr etwas Wärme abgeben konnte. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden merkte er, wie Gwen entspannte.

"Vor einem Jahr hätte ich sofort ja gesagt", überraschenderweise ging sie auf seine Frage ein. "Ich glaubte. Anders als meine Großmutter, doch ich war überzeugt, dass es Gott und Jesus gibt. Inzwischen frage ich mich, ob du es nicht vielleicht warst. Schließlich kannst du auch von den Toten auferstehen."

Jack schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich war es nicht. Ich kann mir auch niemanden vorstellen, der dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre."

Er konnte ihr keine eindeutige Antwort anzubieten, wer weiß, vielleicht gab es außer den Time Lords noch andere Außerirdische, die eigentlich tödliche Verletzungen überleben konnten und regenerierten. Es schien jedoch zu reichen, denn Gwen nickte und nahm seine Antwort hin, ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen.

Lange standen sie eng aneinandergeschmiegt da und betrachteten die Menschen unter sich, die die ersten Weihnachtseinkäufe erledigten.

"Glaubst du an Gott?"

Jack hatte sich das auch schon oft gefragt. Es fiel ihm schwer, die richtigen Worte zu finden. "Ich glaube, aber ob es ein Gott ist, weiß ich nicht. Ich habe mir nie erlaubt, intensiv darüber nachzudenken. Vielleicht, weil mich das Ergebnis nicht glücklich machen würde. Einen tiefen Glauben in mir zu entdecken wäre sehr beunruhigend." Jack räusperte sich. "Vor vielen Jahren - lange bevor ich zu dem wurde, was ich heute bin - hätte ich nein gesagt. Ich vertraute auf die Technik und meinen eigenen Fähigkeiten, für Glaube war da kein Platz. Das hat sich geändert. Ich kann dir nicht beschreiben, woran ich glaube, aber ich tue es. Zufrieden?"

"Damit habe ich nicht gerechnet."

Jack lachte leise. Ihre Ehrlichkeit machte sie so besonders.

"Manchmal zahlt es sich aus, unberechenbar zu sein. Ich liebe es, die überraschten Gesichter zu sehen."

"Das habe ich auch schon bemerkt, du hast dann einen sehr selbstzufriedenen Ausdruck."

"Gehen wir runter? Du erkältest dich noch, wenn wir länger hier bleiben."

Seit Gwen bei ihm war, wusste Jack, dass er die Blicke der anderen wieder ruhig erwidern konnte.

"Ja, lass uns gehen. Mir ist wirklich kalt."

Gwen löste sich von Jack und ging einige Schritte vor, bis sie an der Tür stehen blieb und sich zu ihm umdrehte.

Jack zog eine Augenbraue fragend hoch.

"Was machst du Weihnachten?"

Ihre Augen waren groß und fragend. Fast sah sie aus wie ein unschuldiges Mädchen. Doch Jack wusste, dass eine Absicht dahinter steckte. Er musste nur herausfinden, was sie damit bezweckte.

"Es kommt darauf an. Wahrscheinlich arbeiten."

Eine andere Antwort wäre nicht glaubhaft gewesen. So sehr Jack es sich manchmal wünschte, für ihn gab es keine Familie oder Freunde, die auf ihn warteten.

"Du könntest zu uns kommen."

"Zu dir und Rhys?" Jack schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist keine gute Idee."

"Nicht so. Rhys plant für den zweiten Feiertag eine größere Feier und hat seine Freunde eingeladen. Er drängt mich, dass ich auch meine Freunde einlade..."

Doch seitdem Gwen bei Torchwood war, hatte sie keine Zeit mehr für Freunde von außerhalb. Worüber hätte sie auch schon sprechen sollen? Über die Außerirdischen, die sie jagte? Jack bezweifelte, dass sie noch Kontakt zu ihren ehemaligen Kollegen hatte.

Sie sah so verloren aus.

Jack trat einen Schritt näher, strich ihr eine feuchte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und als sie hoffnungsvoll zu ihm hoch sah, wusste er, dass sie gewonnen hatte.

"Wenn es keinen Notfall gibt, werde ich kommen. Hast du die anderen schon gefragt?"

Gwen nickte. "Selbst Ianto hat zugesagt. Owen wollte mit Tosh wetten, dass du absagst, aber sie ist nicht darauf eingegangen. Danke, Jack."

Dann lief sie die Treppe hinab.

Etwas langsamer folgte Jack. Bis Weihnachten gab es noch viel zu tun. Er würde Geschenke besorgen müssen und vielleicht sogar einen Weihnachtsbaum aufstellen.

Zum ersten Mal seit Jahrzehnten würde es für ihn kein einsames Fest werden.


End file.
